


Kellin Quinn x Reader Oneshot

by taetaelien



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaelien/pseuds/taetaelien
Summary: It is a pretty short oneshot I wrote about a reader and Kellin Quinn. It is directed towards a female hetero audience so I apologize in advance. I know that xreaders are not for everyone, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Please follow me on Wattpad, same username, @ claceaf





	Kellin Quinn x Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the song '2 Chord' by Sleeping With Sirens and I highly recommend that you listen to that while reading.

(Y/N)'s POV

"Kellin, it's not that hard. I'm just asking that you maybe don't drink so much all the time!" I screamed at my boyfriend of nearly two years.

"Who said you control my life? I just sometimes need a break from working hard and like to go out with my friends! So sorry for just trying to relieve a little stress, I didn't realize that was a crime!" Kellin yelled back.

"Well when you come home nearly every other night drunk off your ass, it might as well be one! I'm sick of having to wake up at 2 in the morning to clean up your vomit because can't hold your liquor and I'm sick of wondering if you'll even come home or not!" 

"At least I'm not a lightweight," he mumbled quietly, mostly to himself while turning away from me and beginning to walk away. 

"Excuse me?! I don't see why not drinking is a problem? I'm sorry I don't want my liver destroyed by the time I'm 30," I said this more quietly, as my throat was beginning to hurt from all the screaming. I had another reason that I wouldn't drink, but I figured now was not the time to bring it up.

Kellin turned around and walked back over to me. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He opened them after a minute and looked at me. I tried to look him in the eye, but I just couldn't so I averted my gaze.

"(Y/N)," he whispered, nearly inaudibly.

"(Y/N), please look at me."

I looked up at him, a single tear slipping down my cheek. I felt a lump in my throat, so I tried hard to swallow it, but it was no use, so I just looked away again.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," Kellin breathed.

"What? Fight all the damn time? Because neither can I." I was nearly full-on crying at this point. When I looked up at Kellin again, I saw tears swelling in his eyes.

"No, I mean-" he trailed off. "I mean this," he finished, gesturing between us.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

I could hear thunder begin to sound outside as well as rain pouring down on the pavement. 

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'll always love you, but this just isn't healthy. For either of us."

He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the embrace, crying into his chest. As he pulled away, he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Goodbye, (Y/N)." And with that he walked out the door into the pouring rain.

I couldn't believe it. He was really gone. I had lost the one man I had ever truly loved. He was gone.

\---

I hadn't done much for the past few days. I was currently laying in bed, the sun pouring in through the curtains. I found the juxtaposition of my shitty mood and the bright outdoors cruelly ironic and pitifully laughed to myself, the first smile I had cracked in a few days. I heard my phone ring from my nightstand. I lazily rolled over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" my friend (Y/F/N) cheerily said through the phone.

"Hi," I mumbled, still very tired from being up all night crying.

"Okay, you need to leave that house. You haven't left for nearly five days. You need to get out and have some fun," she tried to reason with me.

"You know I can't d-"

"Yes, I know you can't drink right now," she cut me off. "I just mean you should come over and we can watch movies or something."

"I don't know," I started, getting up and looking out the window. It was still extra bright and sunny, unlike me.

"I think the weather is too bad right now."

"(Y/N), it's literally 80 degrees and sunny."

"Exactly, too cheerful for sulking."

"I'll call back tomorrow, and if you try to say no then, I will come over there and drag your ass out of bed, got it?" (Y/F/N) said.

I sighed. "Yep, got it."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." And with that, I hung up and sank back under my covers.

\---

I had stayed in bed pretty much all day, except for getting up to use the bathroom or get food. The sun had mostly set and the sky had begun to match my mood: dark and depressing as hell. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a disaster, my eyes puffy and red from crying so much. I looked like an absolute mess. I sighed in surrender and went to the kitchen to get food. Just as I was about to open the refrigerator, the doorbell rang. 

I honestly didn't care what I looked like at this point. When I answered the door, my breathing hitched and I instantly froze.

There he stood, looking beautiful and majestic. But as I took a closer look, he looked just as much of a mess as I did. Beautiful, I still somehow thought. That's it, a beautiful mess. 

"Kellin," I inaudibly breathed. I instinctively threw my arms around him and he hugged me back. I then remembered that he had left me and I immediately pulled away. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I kn- I know it's not enough, it will never be enough, but-" he trailed off as though he was struggling for words. "I need to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for drinking too much, I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would. Hell, I would do anything for you. I love you so much, I don't know how it got so bad, but I needed you to know that I regret it. I need you."

I stayed silent for a moment and just stared at him, taking it all in.

"Please. Say something," he pleaded.

"Kellin, I-" I began to choke on my tears.

"You know that I still love you, and yes you fucked up, but so did I. I didn't need to be so harsh. I'm sorry, too," I began, then I looked up at him.

"(Y/N)?"

I pressed my lips to his gently, running my hands through his dark brown hair. He pulled me closer and kissed me back with a passion I had never felt before. 

When he pulled away, he smiled at me sweetly.

"Maybe we can go drink together sometime?"

"I can't, I- I have something to tell you," I whispered looking at the ground.

"What is it, baby?"

"I'm- You're gonna be a dad."

His eyes widened immediately.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He pulled me into another embrace, being careful not to crush my stomach, though I wasn't showing yet.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Only a little less than two weeks. I've only told (Y/F/N)."

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted and then kissed me again.

"You mean you're going to stay?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm not leaving."


End file.
